Moments: And So It Begins…
by Su Freund
Summary: Jack's thoughts the first time he lays eyes on Sam


Title: And So It Begins…

Author: Su Freund

Website: www ficwithfins com (insert . instead of spaces in the address)

Category: PoV, Episode Tag

Content Warnings: Use of mild language

Pairings: Jack / Sam

Season: One

Spoilers: Children of the Gods

Rating: G

Summary: Jack's thoughts the first time he lays eyes on Sam

Status: Complete

Sequel/Series: The first in what has now become known as the Moments Series. There is a companion piece to this ficlet called And So It Begins… Reset, which explores Sam's thoughts at the same moment.

Disclaimer: Not mine and sadly never will be. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright © 2004 Su Freund

Archive: My site, Jack and Sam's Pad, Jackfic, SJD

Author's Note: Inspired by a drabble challenge from Bren Ren on the Jack and Sam's Pad Yahoo Group - Jack's thoughts the first time he lays eyes on Sam. This ficlet is comprised of 6 paragraphs of exactly 100 words each, so 6 drabbles.

**And So It Begins…**

She? Whoa! Hammond wants her on my team? This Captain Carter is stunningly beautiful. Her eyes are a shade of blue I don't even have a word for; her smile's a hazard to straight thinkin'. Be still your beating heart O'Neill; for crying out loud; you're gonna be her CO! What's Hammond thinking? How am I expected to concentrate on the job? I don't normally react like this to women officers but, man, this one is a beauty. Can I pull my eyes away from her long enough to even begin this briefing? Don't know her; I'll probably hate her.

I don't hate her – yet! She's cute. A little defensive and aggressive, perhaps, but who can blame her with Kawalski in the same room? Shut up and leave her alone Charlie or I'm gonna be forced to do it for you. Played with dolls? Major Matt Mason? Hey I'll play dolls with you anytime babe. Crap! What I am thinking? Concentrate O'Neill; don't be a jerk. Get over it. You have to work together. Theoretical astrophysicist? More crap! Way more intelligent than me so probably wouldn't be interested anyway. You're just a dumb ass grunt O'Neill; get used to it.

"Just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle." I can't believe she said that. Should I laugh? She might not appreciate it. My humour is an acquired taste, I'm told. I love women, Carter, so don't get the wrong impression. This has nothing to do with you being a woman. Bullshit, O'Neill, but just not the way you think Carter. I can work with a woman. That's fine by me. Sam? That's very pretty. We'll get along like a house on fire. I'll love her. Crap!

Arm wrestle? Whoa! I really cannot go there! Certainly conjures a vision. One that I shouldn't even be thinking. That way lies Leavenworth. Watch it O'Neill. I'm gonna have to be careful here. Hope I don't like her much, then we'll be okay. The attraction I can get over but if I turn out to really like her… can't go down that road; no way! Brains, beauty… if she knows how to fight we could be onto a winner here. Oh man, this could get interesting. Don't feel threatened, don't feel threatened – repeat over and over, taking deep breaths, Jack.

Don't think that Jack O'Neill isn't up to a challenge. I like challenges. This one's gonna be a doozie! I saw you suppress a laugh at what I said to Samuels, Carter. Maybe you will appreciate my humour. That could be nice – or not. If you like me back then this really could get way too interesting. Gotta bury that feeling O'Neill. Gotta get on with the job. Just think about the job. Stop thinking blonde, blue eyes, smile, yadda… You know you can do it! If I can get through imprisonment, torture, Charlie and divorce, I can do anything.

Atta boy, Jack, bury it nice and deep. I'm good at that; an expert. If they gave out degrees in it I'd have quite a few by now. Professor Jack O'Neill, Head of the Suppression Faculty. Boy, am I gonna need that skill now. I'm grateful to myself for honing it so expertly over the years. We might not even make it back from this mission. Don't know what to expect. Need to concentrate; be prepared for anything. 24 hours isn't long, especially with a nasty nuclear bomb on our six. Man, she's hot! Sure would be a waste. Crap!

End


End file.
